


Я о тебе не мечтаю

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Existential Angst, Gen, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: Я о тебе не мечтаю, тебя не жду, ни на что не надеюсь...





	Я о тебе не мечтаю

**Author's Note:**

> Просто стих, написанный тысячу лет назад.

я о тебе не мечтаю, тебя не жду, ни на что не надеюсь  
я не считаю недели, года, улыбки, моменты до встречи  
ты мне не снишься, мой аппетит при мне, никаких увечий  
я уже тысячу раз влюбилась – снова – и этим греюсь  
  
мне не бывает тоскливо, обидно, скучно – и дальше по списку  
каждый мой день – это квест, и плевать, что, фак, не меняется лэвэл  
я не сержусь, что все так, как есть, а не так, как когда-то хотелось  
больше всего на свете я ненавижу напрасные риски  
  
мне в моей жизни комфортно, а все, что вне, мне не интересно  
может, все было б иначе, будь ты доступней и чуточку ближе  
может быть, мир стал бы лучше, а может, вовсе никто бы не выжил  
смысл гадать?  
но вышла б как минимум классная песня  
  
  
да, мне лениво, мне сыкатно, дайте шоковое одеяльце  
я в него завернусь, сяду у окна – вышивать на пяльцах...  
  
  
  
_04.02.2015_


End file.
